Open Your Eyes
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: Song Fic : Light wishes so deeply L would see how he feels...can he change himself and his ways all for one person? LOTS OF OOC! LxLight


Sometimes, Light wondered if L was a robot.

Well, it was atleast a credible guess. I mean, come on. How smart could someone be? Not to mention, freakishly strong and unemotiononal. Light's thoughts continued to stray away from the Kira case everyday, in questions of how someone could be so...so invunerable. It was abnormal. Okay, abnormal _is_ an understatement. It was paranormal. It was supernatural. The thing that bothered him most was...

"_Why am I thinking about L?"_

Why was he wasting his time? L was never going to notice it...the way Light's cheeks flamed red or the way he studdered almost every time he spoke. No, L wouldn't notice it at all. He wasn't just emotionless and strong...he oblivious. L would never see that Light wished so much to be with him. His eyes were closed to that fact. Light had given up on love, and continued his work as the God of the New World.

"_L...please open your eyes...change me! I'll do anything for your love..."_

"Raito-kun?" the detective repeated to the teen boy who's eyes were in a straight stare out the window. The rain poured down around the building, keeping Light's mind off the detective for once. L's obsidian eyes flickered with a small flare of anger.

"Raito-kun, please answer me," Light's head quickly snapped back around to see the mop of black hair on L's head. Light blinked, his cheeks turning pink as L's eyes inspected him. He looked down pitifully, bowing his head as an apology.

"G-gomenasai, Ryuuzaki...d-did I miss something?" Light tried to change the topic as quickly as possible, but L did not feel like missing an opportunity to find more proof of Light being Kira.

"Light-kun, you've seemed extremely distracted with something else. Would you like to discuss this?" L added a hint of smugness to his words, but stayed emotionless, none-the-less. Light shook his head all-to quickly for L's liking. The detective gave a quick nod, before returning to his computer.

"That's alright, Light-kun. It must be you have some sort of information that would prove you as Kira if you were to tell me, therefore, you must keep it to yourself. Understandable," Light bit his lip, holding back something bottled inside him...sadness overflowed in his veins, and he felt as if he was going to lose control of his emotional state. The mask that Light hid behind was about to break open. He couldn't stop himself anylonger. Raito stood, towering about the black-haired man and glared, his eyes glossy and wet.

"You want to know so desperatly what's wrong with me?! You want to pretend like you care how I feel?!? To you, I'm just a suspect, a fleck of dust on his rotten world and nothing more! You would never care about how I feel. You would never notice how much I want to make you happy...all the time, I try to change my ways, try to please you! But, all that I am in your eyes is a killer..." Light yelled, clentching his fists in a pale, moonlight-white grip. He felt like running away from L...trying to leave his true love behind. He wanted so much for it all to stop...he was losing to L. It hurt so much...

Light clutched his chest, in agony, wanting it all to stop spinning...to stop hurting him. Like demons in the night, clawing at his heart, waiting for the blood to seep through. Light wished for nothing more than to drop dead, so that he wasn't a nuisance to the world anylonger. Everything was dark...it didn't hurt as much...no throbbing. No blood. He was finally asleep...

When Light awoke, he almost immediatly knew he had to be asleep, or atleast, dreaming. There he was...lying in L's lap, head to his chest, L's eyes closed as if to say he was, himself, asleep. Light's fingers were locked in with the detectives own cold, hard ones. L began to mumble something inaudiable before nuzzling his face into Light's neck. Raito blushed a bright red...if this was a dream, it was the best dream he could possibly have.

_"L...please open your eyes...see that I love you," _


End file.
